


tidurlah, selamat malam

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: yang ingin dinotis [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #kazuseimaso2k16, M/M, kazusei, maso pokoknya maso
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langkahnya terhenti, dalam hati menggerutu karena rencananya tidak berjalan mulus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tidurlah, selamat malam

**Author's Note:**

> • Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> • Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.
> 
> • Ini gak penting tapitapitapi saya bikin ini buat akun ao3 saya yang genap berumur satu tahun /tebarconfeti/ sekaligus jadi fik ke-37 di sini /udah/

Takao menghela napas, bangun dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kepala ia tolehkan untuk melihat sosok yang tertidur di sisi ranjang lainnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertidur dengan tenang, napasnya teratur pelan, kedua mata tertutup rapat menutupi dua manik delima.

Dengan senyum di bibir, Takao perlahan berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju pintu, mencoba mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung pada kaitan di bagian atas pintu.

Setelah memakai jaket, ia kembali ke sisi tempat tidur, melirik pemuda yang masih tertidur sekilas, lalu mengambil ponsel dan kunci motor di nakas.

Ini kesempatan yang tepat, ia harap Akashi tidak akan bangun. 

Dia harus pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Akashi, meninggalkan kota ini kalau perlu, menjauh dari pemuda merah itu sebisanya.

("Kau tidak berpikir untuk menganggap hubungan kalian serius, bukan?") 

Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia memejamkan mata dan mendesah pelan. 

Kedua tangannya terasa dingin, jantungnya bahkan berdetak seperti habis berlari.

Dan yang ia rasakan sedari tadi hanyalah rasa sakit. Sakit di hatinya, karena pikirannya terus menerus mengatakan dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Akashi, dia tidak sanggup pergi menjauh darinya.

("Kusarankan, nodayo, agar kau menjauh darinya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Akashi itu adalah sebuah kesempurnaan—kau tidak bisa membuatnya lecet akan kesalahan seperti masalah percintaan sesama jenis.")

Akashi itu sosok yang diciptakan dengan kesempurnaan, dan tidak seharusnya memiliki kekurangan.

Dan keberadaan Takao mungkin hanya membuat semua itu hancur dan rusak.

Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

("Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya paham apa yang harus kau lakukan.")

"Kazunari."

Langkahnya terhenti, dalam hati menggerutu karena rencananya tidak berjalan mulus.

"Akashi." Ia menoleh dengan senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk kepala merah itu sekali, berusaha mengingat betapa halusnya rambut itu.

"Tidurlah, selamat malam." Kedua matanya menatap wajah Akashi yang samar dalam gelap, sedikit mensyukuri wajah Akashi yang sedih tidak akan ada dalam ingatan.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Akashi pelan, tangannya menggenggam tangan Takao yang tadi menepuk kepalanya.

Genggaman itu dieratkan oleh Takao, sebelum dilepaskan dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu.

"Mungkin ... ini yang terakhir kali kita bertemu."


End file.
